dancingfireflyfandomcom-20200214-history
About Badges
=Badges= There are two types of badges: Achievement badges and Custom badges. These two can then be separated into different categories, but more on that when you read further down. Achievement badges are the default wiki badges. They are given to you automatically and give you points from which you can use to climb the fandom leaderboard. Custom badges are made specially by DancingFirefly and given customly to each badge winner. =Achievement Badge Types= There are 4 total Badge ranks/types. Each type gives you a certain amount of points that you cab then use to climb the . The harder it is to get a badge, the more points it will give you if you make it. * Bronze (10 points) * Silver (50 points) * Gold (100 points) * Platinum (250 points) =Achievement Badge Areas= These are the Badge areas you can earn badges from and specifically what it takes to earn those badges. Have fun scrolling! Edit track These badges are earned automatically by spending time editing pages, profiles, and comments. MiD//Characters edit track These badges are automatically earned by spending time editing MiD character pages because these pages require lots of time, effort, and attention to maintain and create. Dibs to those who spend time working on them for us! Dumps edit track These are earned automatically when you spend time to edit Staff Dumps. (This is of course, only earnable if you have a Staff member’s permission to edit their dump, or if you ask for a dump. And you can only edit and create Dumps if you are Staff. Want to become Staff? Click here! Pictures track These badges are earned automatically by adding photos/pictures to pages. Category track These badges are automatically earned when you add categories to an article. Blog Post track You earn this badge automatically when you write a blog post. Blog Comment track You earn these badges automatically when you write comments on blog posts. Wiki Love track These badges are automatically earned when you spend every day on here. Special Achievements These are earned automatically by doing basic things when you join this wiki! Secret Achievements These aren’t really “secret”, as literally any admin can visit to look at the achievements — but these are special badges you earn by doing something extreme! =Custom Badge Types= Custom badges are badges made customly by DancingFirefly and given out manually. There are several levels of these custom badges. The points you earn by getting custom badges will help you rise in her amount of trust and respect. It will also rise you in the imaginary leaderboard... that you can imagine. * Water (10 pts) * Emerald (100 pts) * Diamond (1,000 pts) * Clover (10,000 pts) =All Possible Custom Badges= And then there’s a bunch of one time awards and a bunch of other badges. One time awards: Clover Level Friend of firefly: Diamond level Dls gaming squad: Diamond Level Current leaderboard: anxious-starstuff: 21,000 pts DancingFirefly: 10,000 pts TheLoreMakerAndGrandMasterOfHistory: 1,000 pts P0rk0ni0us Quadzer0: 1,000 pts Category:Information pages Category:Important